


Alien Eyes

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Jason is a knight who falls in love with alien prince Dick. (Aliens are common in the age of knights)





	

Jason came to the planet Gotham to get away from his life on Earth. He didn't have steady work for a long time, so instead he took odd jobs as a bodyguard, in construction, and on one memorable occasion he even worked in a Gotham school as a janitor (never again). Then he met Barbara. When Barbara helped Jason get a job as a knight of the House of Wayne, he hadn't expected to enjoy the job quite as much as he did. He kept up appearances of course, of the surly knight who didn't seem to quite care for his employers other than for his paycheck. That, however, couldn't be farther from the truth. 

Jason was loyal and caring, and to be honest he wasn't sure if he was fooling anyone anymore. 

The real problem, of course, was the Prince of Gotham; Dick Grayson. Ever since the attempted assassination of the Prince on his 18th birthday, during which Jason had saved the Prince's life and killed the assassin, Jason's job had been more about guarding the Prince than anything else. 

Hence why he enjoyed it so much. 

Dick Grayson was the single most beautiful thing Jason had ever laid eyes on. They were together most of the time, and they flirted constantly, but one thing had kept either of them from taking the final step; Dick was the Prince of an entire planet and was engaged to the Tameranian Princess, Koriand'r. 

Jason could barely stand the sight of them together, which was unfortunate since his job as Dick's unofficial bodyguard kept them together most of the time. 

Three days before the wedding Jason stood, hand in a white knuckled grip on his sword, and watched Dick try on his ceremonial wedding robes. They fit his form nicely, a deep blue that make his eyes seem even more alien than they already were. Dick turned to Jason. 

"What do you think Jay?" He asked, sounding unsure. Jason swallowed hard and forced down the queasiness in his stomach. 

"You looks wonderful your majesty," he said, almost robotically. Dick sighed. 

"Just wonderful?"

Jason was confused, he thought wonderful was a good thing. He'd refrained from saying anything too suggestive, though now he wondered if that had been the right decision. 

"Beautiful," Jason said suddenly, unable to stop himself in the face of Dick's frighteningly blue eyes. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

Dick looked as Jason for a long moment, full bottom lip between his teeth, not saying a word. Suddenly Dick stepped off the podium, and walked toward Jason. He stopped when he was just a hairs breath away, their chests nearly touching, the only thing Jason could see was Dick's eyes. Those insane, ridiculous blue eyes. 

"Thank you," Dick said softly. "Your not so bad yourself."

"Thank you, sir" Jason said stiffly, eyes anywhere but Dick. Suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped. Dick's soft gaze turned into a glare. His manner became stiff and angry. He turn away from Jason in a huff. 

"I wonder," he spoke to the wall. He drew himself up and turned back to Jason. 

"I wonder if you're ever going to fight for me."

It was Jason's turn to be surprised. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, and he nearly lost his grip on his sword in his honest shock. 

"W-what?" He gasped out. Dick's eyes were alight with pain. 

"Fight for me Jason! We both know you want to!" He took a breath to calm himself. "I want you to." He said finally. 

"But you're getting married," Jason said stupidly. "You're engaged!"

"Kori is a great woman, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her," he was back in Jason's space now, you couldn't fit a magazine between them. "I want to spend that time with you. I want to wake up to that stupid white stripe in your hair, to those eyes so blue I thought you had to be from Gotham, because there was no way eyes like that were human," Dick sighed. 

"I want you, Jay," he said. "No one else."

Jason was frozen. His mind stuck on the words. No one else. Jason didn't know what to do. What could he do? How could he even-

Oh. 

There was only one thing he really could do, of course, and he wasn't sure how he hadn't thought of it sooner. 

Jason surged up, put his arms around Dick's waist and kissed the life out of him. He kissed him with all he had. He pressed Dick so close there wasn't one inch of skin that wasn't touching. He moved one hand to Dick's thick black hair and curled a fist in it, refusing to let go. 

When he finally pulled away he stared Dick straight in the eye. 

"I will fight for you with my dying breath," he swore. Deep down inside he knew it was true. There was no one in any of the worlds who could get between them. Not Koriand'r, not Dick's father, King Bruce. 

No one. 

Dick smiled, sweet and innocent, and god would Jason protect him. Jason would never leave his side. Dick wrapped his arms around Jason and laid his head on Jason's chest. 

"I think we have a wedding to stop."

Jason froze, "King Bruce is going to kill me."

Dick snorted and looked up at Jason. "Please, that'll be nothing compared to what Kori will do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
